PERDIDOS EN LA ZONA ROJA
by KAROLAYCULLEN
Summary: ¿QUE ES EL INFIERNO? realmente no lo se pero tal vez un infierno seria lo mas parecido a mi vida...si...fue lo que hizo ella que me dejo marcada de por vida y sin la capacidad de volver a sentirme feliz, de volver a amar...
1. PREFACIO

** PERDIDOS EN LA ZONA ROJA**

Otro aburrido día de colegio casi terminaba, era todo tan monótono que parecía como si viviera el mismo día todos los días, un día eterno sin fin…que irónico.

Desde que la planta nuclear de Portland había empezado a funcionar desde hace casi dos siglos mi vida era como una repetición, la radiación había alcanzado a mi familia y a mí, solamente yo había logrado sobrevivir. Pero hubiera preferido la muerte a ser lo que soy ahora: una extraña criatura que el mundo entero desconoce, que no puede morir por más que lo quiera, que viaja a una velocidad inigualable, mi olfato es muy sensible, mi vista es…potente, en otras palabras mi cuerpo es un arma indestructible y desgraciadamente mortal para aquellos que no eran como yo. A parte de todo eso soy capaz de leer mentes, como si ya no fuera desgraciadamente extraño, pero tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas. ¿Cómo logre sobrevivir a la radiación?...gracias a mi madre y su último aliento de vida, le pidió a un doctor que hiciera hasta lo imposible por salvarme, solo que este doctor no era un simple doctor, era un…vampiro.

Cumplió su promesa haciéndome uno de los suyos, aunque sabía que lo hizo por buenas razones no podía evitar como hubiera sido sin nada de esto.

Aun siendo una criatura mitológica mi nueva familia y yo éramos distintos a los de nuestra especie. Habíamos optado por no beber sangre humana sino de animales, no queríamos ser monstruos. No nos deja completamente satisfechos pero las vidas humanas eran casi sagradas para nosotros; era como una dieta a base de leche y soya.

Sin embargo mi vida seguía siendo solitaria para los ojos de mi familia y veía como les parecía extraño que no le pusiera atención a ninguna chica pues sabía bien que Tanya estaba interesada en mí pero no…la veía como una hermana, una prima, nada más. Termino por insistir tanto que nos vinimos de Alaska hasta aquí Portland. Debimos habernos quedado un poco más de tiempo fingiendo ser adolescentes pero no soportaba un minuto más oyendo sus pensamientos. Aunque como todo caballero disimule muy bien mi inconformidad con ella.

Aunque mi mundo era aburrido estábamos en alerta, habíamos encontrado resto de humanos despedazados y nunca habíamos visto tal atrocidad…podría ser uno de los nuestros pero las marcas de mordida no coincidían a un vampiro…parecía algo más.

La visiones de Roxana: mi endemoniada y dulce hermana adoptiva, eran borrosas y no podíamos estar seguros a lo que nos enfrentábamos, habíamos jurado proteger a los humanos de esta ciudad.

Justin se la pasa practicando soñando tener un rival. Mónica no tenía mucho que ver con migo pero también estaba preocupada por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo bajo esa mascara de hostilidad que me regala por mi habilidad de leer mentes. En cuanto a Miguel, él estaba un poco más ansioso por lo que fuera a pasar, no quería que le pasara nada a Roxana, por el la guardaría en una agita de cristal, no lograba entender esos sentimientos me parecían ridículos. Sus humores cambiaban demasiado rápido haciendo efecto en todos los que estaban cerca a el.

Hoy era un día común…o bueno eso pensé hasta que: escuche que me llamaban e involuntariamente gire mi rostro en dirección a la voz que me llamo.

Me fije en Laura Terreros una chica muy sonriente y luego como un imán unos ojos color chocolate, tan profundos que me atraparon por unos eternos segundos luego desvié la mirada rápidamente de su rostro. Tenía una piel muy traslucida, desde aquí podía ver que no había dormido muy bien, tenía un cabello muy interesante color castaño pero con algunos rayos rojos.

Oía claramente como la chica rubia y de ojos azules le hablaba sobre nosotros después de presentarse al parecer no se conocían. Mire la bandeja de comida que tenía al frente concentrándome lo más que podía en la conversación que mantenía la chica nueva Emily.

Mi curiosidad salió a flote cuando me di cuenta que no "oía" los pensamientos de aquella chica solo los de Laura, a través de ellos sabía que me estaba mirando así que pose mi vista en sus ojos tratando de así saber que estaba pensando, pero desvió su vista y quede inconforme.

Ella pregunto sobre mí y su acompañante inmediatamente le dijo lo que sabía recordando todo lo que había sucedido cuando intento dirigirme la palabra pero se intimido tanto que se quedó muda y con la boca abierta y no le di la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo desde aquella vez.

Me reí de eso, desde su perspectiva me parecía más gracioso y Justin me miro con el ceño fruncido y pensó: "¿qué te pasa? ¿Ya has perdido la cordura?" solo negué con la cabeza y Mónica pensaba "idiota lunático"

-deberíamos salir ya- dijo miguel lo suficientemente bajo como para que ningún humano oyera, solo nosotros. Nos retiramos de allí buscando a Roxana una vez que salimos.

Me tocaba biología en el laboratorio, por lo general nadie se sentaba a mi lado su instinto de supervivencia les decía que era mejor así y yo lo agradecía, no quería fingir demás teniendo a un humano a mi lado. Observe como entraban Laura y Emily, le vi avanzar hacia el maestro y al pasar por una corriente de aire…llego su olor como un incendio para mi garganta, utilice todo mi auto control para no lánzamele enzima y beber su apetecible sangre fresca. Apreté mis manos en forma de puño, la ponzoña inundaba mi boca. El maestro Banner le indico que se sentara a mi lado, obligue a mi cuerpo alejarse lo más posible se ella, el olor era ahora más intenso trate de apartar mi rostro y tome una reserva de aire que quemo mi garganta y a partir de allí no respire, remangue mi camisa y me quede inmóvil tratando de simular respirar moviendo poco a poco mi diafragma. Ella movió su cabella creando una barrera entre nosotros y aun sin respirar su olor me pego con brusquedad, sentía que mi garganta estaba en llamas y hubiera jurado que era así de no ser porque veía que no lo era. Jamás me había ocurrido tal cosa pero la sorpresa aun no era demasiada en contra de la sed que tenía.

El tiempo parecía volverse más lento, quería que alguien entrara por esa puerta he interrumpirá esta clase para no realizarla más pero a la vez mi mente armaba miles de planes para matar aquella chiquilla que se encontraba a mi lado. Sentía un odio hacia mí, no podía creer que me estuviera pasando esto, mi mente trabajaba a gran velocidad que podía planear matarla y culparme por ello, reprocharme por planear matar a una niña que hasta ahora estaba empezando a vivir…todo al mismo tiempo.

Le mire deseando que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, no quería echar todo a perder por culpa de mi demonio interno. Podía verlo reírse porque tarde o temprano la mataría…como la odiaba…como me odiaba!

Ella me miro también y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la observaba, sentía asco de mi… ¿Cómo podía imaginar…?

La debí haber asustado mucho puesto que se apartó de mí. ¿Pero que le pasaba a esta chica? ¿No se daba cuenta que la podía matar en medio segundo? ¿Qué podía matar a la clase entera en treinta segundos solo por ella? Si no fuera por los gritos…

Oí la onda sonora de la campana y antes de que cometiera una locura Salí de allí lo más rápido y humanamente posible de aquella aula infernal.

Estaba en llamas, tenía impregnado su olor, tome varias veces aire puro tratando de quitarme su olor: a fresas dulces y lavanda. Aun podía oír su corazón en mis oídos en forma de tambor cantando, seduciéndome a beber de ella.

Fui a la oficina para evitar encontrarme con ella en este colegio, no podía arriesgar su vida y la de mi familia al cometer alguna locura; podía decirle que me acompañara al bosque y estaba completamente seguro de que no se negaría.

-Buenas tardes- dije con la mejor de mis voces una vez que entre en aquella oficina.

La mujer de pelo corto, bajita y de gafas que era la recepcionista se quedó en blanco en cuanto me vio, le di tiempo para asimilar mi aspecto pero estaba tardando demasiado así que decidí continuar:-creo que usted me puede ayudar a cambiar una hora de clase- dije y le regale una sonrisa, ella en un segundo estaba hiperventilando. Creo que no debí haberle sonreído a los humanos les resultaba muy traumático ver nuestras sonrisas, su corazón no era rítmico "dios ¿he muerto? ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan guapo?...es demasiado joven" se regañó ella misma pensando en lo que había acabado de decir.

-¿tienes algún problema con el maestro?- pregunto bajando la mirada creyendo así poder concentrarse.

- en absoluto- dije y escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse "también su voz" pensó la recepcionista

-¿es posible cambiar a la sexta o a cualquier otra hora no importa? – dije con voz amigable pero exigente.

-no es posible- dijo casi entrecortadamente. Hubiera podido seguir así hasta conseguir mi objetivo pero una chica entro en la oficina y salió rápidamente el viento movió las hojas y ese… olor! Llego a mi nariz y mi instinto me hizo girarme y allí se encontraba ella recargada en la pared solo había otra débil humana atrás mío "será fácil" dijo mi demonio interno y riendo a carcajadas. No habría más testigos, mi monstruo interno dijo SI.

Use todo mi autocontrol para dar vida a mis músculos, me gire nuevamente y relaje mi rostro para no asustar a la mujer.

-bueno no importa, ya veo que es imposible, muchas gracias por su ayuda- trate de ser amable, gire sobre mí y Salí de allí sin mirar a ningún lado para no tentar a la suerte.

Llegue a mi auto rápidamente dejando a mis hermanos sumamente consternados al no esperarlos, conduje directamente al trabajo de mi padre sabía que él me entendería. Se alarmo un poco al verme pero luego se tranquilizó. Le comente lo que había sucedido y que necesitaba cazar ahora mismo, el no opuso y decidió acompañarme.

-creo que será mejor mudarnos, no estoy seguro de poder controlarme la próxima vez que la vea- dije una vez estuve saciado con la sangre de un venado que rondaba por ahí.

-No lo creo- dijo y al leer sus pensamientos, recordó lo que había acabado de suceder en su trabajo. Habían llegado dos cuerpos de personas y las mismas marcas se volvían a repetir.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- pregunte analizando la imagen que me regalaba y los detalles.

En su mente cruzo la mente de un lobo de un pelaje color rojizo casi chocolate. Sabíamos que los lobos comían gente pero no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de confirmarlo, pero luego otra imagen remplazo a la anterior de una criatura sumamente extraña...hizo esfumar al lobo, que parecería inofensivo al lado de la criatura. Su mente se hundió en los recuerdos de hace algunos años atrás cuando "ella" hacia investigaciones y experimentos con nosotros.

-¿Qué era esa cosa?- pregunte mirando a mi padre con suma confusión pero fascinación a la vez por encontrar un nuevo conocimiento.

**DESAPARECIDOS**

Llegue a la casa cansada, así que no quería que nadie me molestara y me encerré en mi cuarto, tome una ducha y luego en mí cómoda cama me coloque mis audífonos para oír música. No pude dormir a pesar de que tenía sueño en mi cabeza siempre llegaba la imagen de aquel chico tan odioso y grosero Sam Cleather ¿Cómo era posible que reaccionara así? Creo que si volvía hacer eso le iba a terminar gritándole en la cara que me importaba muy poco si yo era de su agrado o no y que se fuera del colegio si le parecía muy mala. Sobe mis sienes estresada…

Trate de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el para calmar mi furia pero minutos después al no ver resultado decidí bajar a l primer piso y entonces me quite los audífonos, estaba tomando mis zapatos cuando oí un ruido en la planta baja… ¿que había sido eso?...Me levante con cuidado de no hacer ruido y baje con el bate que mama había comprado un día para mí en caso de emergencia.

-Papa ¿eres tú?- pregunte tragando saliva que repentinamente había llenado mi boca.

No obtuve respuesta alguna, en lugar de eso sentí una punzada en mi brazo derecho y logre ver una luz blanca intensa antes de desmayarme y caer como costal de papas al gélido suelo.

Desperté y me encontraba en mi cuarto y me sorprendí al ver que ya era de día y que todo había sido una extraña pesadilla, me coloque una pantaloneta Vich que me gustaba y una camisa esqueleto blanco y baje a desayunar. Me sorprendió no ver a Ana ni al bebe por ningún lado, era extraño no verla mirarme y sonreírme tratando de ganarse mi confianza.

Qué raro- susurre para mi mientras tomaba un vaso de leche y me dirigía nuevamente a mi habitación, me detuve en seco cuando me di cuenta que el bate estaba allí…al lado de las escaleras…mi mano dejo caer el vaso y los vidrios se mesclaron con el líquido pero no me importo estaba paralizada…no había sido una pesadilla…

Tome el teléfono entre mis manos y llame a la comisaria urgida… ¿Qué había sucedido ayer?... ¿quién diablos me llevo a la cama?...nadie respondió, solté un gruñido odiando que precisamente me sucediera esto…apreté el teléfono con fuerza y este se partió en dos…lo mire sorprendida…o solo por el hecho de que estuviera roto sino porque por alguna maldita razón mis manos se veían más pálidas hoy… ¿aún estaba soñando?... ¿era producto de mi imaginación?

Corrí a mi cuarto y llegue más rápido de lo previsto, y ahora mi asombro se estaba convirtiendo en miedo ¿Qué ocurría?... ¿qué me ocurría a mí? Esto no era normal. Fui al cuarto de mi papa y saque el arma de su escondite que él me había dado para mi protección pero que jamás me había atrevido a tomar.

Me coloque el esqueleto para llevar la pistola tome una mochila y la llene con un poco de mi ropa y comida ligera, este estúpido pueblo estaba volviéndome loca.

Tome un celular y me dirigí a la puerta principal. Suspire antes de salir y camine con afán al no ver a nadie.

En los arbustos algo se movió y camine un poco más rápido y de una casa salió alguien, una muchacha rubia asustándome, automáticamente saque la pistola y le apunte, ella al verme pego un fuerte grito.

Cuando logre calmarme me di cuenta que era Laura se notaba que le había asustado mucho, baje el arma y le puse el seguro.

-Emily?- dijo ella al borde del llanto- ¿Qué está sucediendo?, no hay ni una maldita persona…

-¿Cómo?- dije y ella no soporto más y lloro- ¿ya buscaste en otros lugares?

- Solo he recorrido como tres manzanas alrededor- dijo

-y ¿tu como estas?- pregunte tratando de averiguar si le había sucedido algo similar a mi

- me caí de las escaleras y creo que me he torcido el tobillo- dijo levantándose levemente el pantalón y dejo a relucir un tobillo hinchado y solo así me di cuenta que ella caminaba descalza- y ¿tú a dónde vas con esa cosa?

- iba a la comisaria, pero debemos ir a un hospital ese tobillo no se ve bien- dije

- no creo caminar hasta el hospital- dijo con una mueca de dolor. Mire alrededor y vi un coche rojo

-¿es tuyo?-pregunte

- de mama- dijo

-¿tienes las llaves?-

-están a dentro ¿sabes conducir?- pregunto dudando

Entre en la casa para buscar las llaves del auto rojo, me tomo varios minutos hallarlas, debí haberle preguntado en qué lugar estaban. Se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina y sonreí al verlas las tome y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Emily!-grito Laura afuera y corrí alistando el arma por si acaso.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte cuando llegue a su lado

-vi que algo se movió allí- dijo apuntando a unos arbustos del otro lado de la calle.

-¿Qué viste?-la interrogue por si estaba alucinando de la impresión de no haber hallado a nadie conocido.

-No estoy…segura-tartamudeo- creo que era una persona…no lo sé.

-vamos al auto- dije, a menos no era la única que estaba perdiendo la cordura en este infernal pueblo ¿Qué pasaba?

Una vez en el auto conduje directamente al hospital y en el camino vimos a muy poca gente, todos según Laura del colegio y sus edades no variaban más allá de 15 y 19 años de edad, ninguno tenía idea de lo que sucedía y todos tenían las mismas dudas… ¿Dónde estaban los adultos? Pero también se preguntaban sobre sus hermanos menores, ellos tampoco estaban.

Cuando llegamos al hospital…estaba desolado, no había nadie allí, ni un doctor ni una enfermera…nadie.

Nos dirigimos a una camilla que había en un corredor y busque un botiquín, tenía que encargarme de ello, tendría que vendar a Laura su tobillo se ponía peor con el paso del tiempo ya casi no podía caminar.

-acuéstate- le dije y ella obedeció la pobre no había dicho palabra alguna, estaba como en shock

Coloque mi mano es su tobillo, la frote deseando que no le doliera si presionaba con la venda y un segundo después note como la hinchazón desaparecía y la piel iba tomando su color normal.

Mire a Laura que tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía como si nada le hubiera pasado, estaba sorprendida.

-¿esto te duele?- pregunte apretando un poco fuerte su tobillo. Ella negó con su cabeza incapaz de decirlo en voz alta. Tal vez a ella también le había sucedido algo similar a mí, pero… ¿Por qué me lo ocultaba? ¿No se habría dado cuenta?... miles de preguntas inundaron mi mente…

Sin embargo vende su tobillo lo mejor que pude nunca había hecho algo parecido, pero intente imitar lo que mi madre había hecho en el pasado.

-creo que ya está listo- anuncie minutos después que pudo haber sido una hora por que no estaba segura. Ella se sentó, reviso su tobillo e hizo una sonrisa amable.

-oye eres buena, ya no me duele- dijo tocándose el tobillo

- enserio ¿no te duele?-pregunte desconfiada de que me estuviera diciendo la verdad.

- no- dijo alegre-¿Qué haremos ahora?- cambio de tema

-creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía o algo así-dije

- no se puede-

-¿Cómo?

-ya lo he intentado demasiadas veces, ningún teléfono funciona.-

- entonces…creo…que te dejare en casa, yo me iré a la mía…y ya-dije planeando seguir investigando pero sin ella.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos en casa?- dijo con otro tipo de tono, algo enfadado e irónico.

-ver las noticias, oír la radio…cualquier cosa para saber que sucede-dije rodando los ojos

- no sirve nada tecnológico, ya te lo dije- ¿había hecho eso? No me había dado cuenta.

-¿nada?- dije tratando de parecer sorprendida ya que me estaba concentrando en salir huyendo de esta horrible ciudad pueblo en mitad de la nada.

-nada –confirmo-salgamos de aquí, este lugar me deprime y creo que ya puedo caminar.

Salimos del hospital y otra vez estábamos en el auto rojo, condujimos hasta la mitad del camino pues vimos que se reunían varios chicos en una zona.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Laura a uno de los chicos

-un muro cubre todas las salidas de la ciudad, es como un domo gigantesco-dijo el chico realmente sorprendido y extasiado.

-¿un domo?- pregunte

-sí, desde el parque se puede observar mejor-dijo señalando el lugar.

Nos bajamos del auto y seguimos a los chicos y efectivamente un gran muro se elevaba desde el suelo hasta el cielo y no parecía tener fin.

Una chica morena intento tocarlo pero al parecer se quemó al intentar tocarlo.

Oí un ruido de motor, mire alrededor pero no había nada y al parecer nadie se percataba de aquel sonido. Camine tres cuadras siguiendo el sonido y allí había una moto encendida y un chico alto, de test morena, cabello negro y ojos oscuros, observaba un edificio que tenía al frente. Tenía que decirlo era realmente guapo.

Me acerque casi involuntariamente asía él y le examine más detenidamente, parecía pensativo quizá igual de confundido a los demás pero algo me dijo que no era eso…

No deberías mirar a la gente de ese modo- dijo haciéndome regresar a la realidad y voleando a verme.

Disculpa, es solo que me causo curiosidad…-me detuve al darme cuenta que me había disculpado con un extraño… ¿yo porque hice eso? Me iba a girar pero el con solo dos pasos se acercó a mí de modo que cabía un persona en medio de los dos.

¿Qué te causo curiosidad?-pregunto, le mire a los ojos y luego desvié la mirada.

Que estuvieras solo en este lugar-dije como si nada

¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto curioso, a pesar de que todo en me gritaba que a él no le tenía que importar y que lo dejara hablando solo no pude…

La cortesía primero ¿no?-dije al darme cuenta que él no me había dicho su nombre.

Perdón-rio con naturalidad enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos- Mi nombre es Noha- extendió su mano.

Emily-le dije cogiendo su mano realmente caliente y estrechándola suavemente, era agradable de un modo extraño.

Emily Denali, si creo que la chica nueva se hizo muy popular en su primer día- dijo y solté su mano inmediatamente, casi brusca.

¿Cómo supiste mi apellido?-pregunte

Todo el mundo habla de ti, de hecho muchos-dijo alzando los hombros tratando de restarle importancia.

¿y qué haces aquí solo?-pregunte cambiando de tema no gustándome su respuesta.

Esperando a unos conocidos-dijo y fue extraño pudo haber dicho amigos, vecinos…pero conocidos sonaba como si no le agradaran-y al parecer ya vienen-dijo mirando a una esquina y de allí surgieron las figuras gloriosas de Sam y Roxan Cleather.

Es mejor que me marche-anuncie reconociendo la inevitable ira hacia ese personaje.

No tienes porque-dijo pero vi la contrariedad en sus ojos.

Yo creo que si-dije, no quería volverme loca y gritarle al tal Sam por lo de ayer.

Como quieras, pero me gustaría volver a verte- y eso, no se el porque me pareció bueno.

Si, adiós-me despedí ya caminando al lado contrario de los inesperados visitantes. Ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, sin embargo alcance oír la voz mordaz de Sam Cleather

No debería una humana estar con un perro- no sé si fue mi imaginación pero me moleste bastante.

No deberían tratar a la gente con asco-respondí en un susurro y mire de reojo como los tres me miraban sorprendidos como si me hubieran escuchado, pero desaparecí de sus vistas.

A pesar de tener comida en mi mochila decidí regresar a casa y poder comer tranquila…o para poder pensar en los acontecimientos de hoy sin tener en mis pensamientos a Sam Cleather. No entendía muy bien como había sucedido esto, Laura tenía razón en que no funcionaba nada tecnológico, exceptuando la luz eléctrica. Me cambie de ropa por el frio que comenzaba hacer y remplace la pantaloneta por unos jeans negros, y un buzo verde. Una vez arreglada baje cogiendo el arma la guarde nuevamente en mi mochila con comida y la ropa, por lo visto hoy iba hacer un día muy largo. Golpearon la puerta cuando ya iba a salir, mire por la ventana desconfiada y me sorprendí al ver a Noha…entre cerré los ojos… ¿ahora qué? Abrí la puerta con cuidado.

Hola- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Qué haces aquí?- le interrogue severamente desconfiada ¿me estaba siguiendo?, ¿era un loco?

Pensé que querrías compañía-dijo alzando los hombros. No era una respuesta que quería.

Mira, la verdad en este momento…-fui interrumpida

Noha, ¿Qué haces?-dijo un chico del otro lado de la calle, de cabellera negra y muy alto para ser un joven.

Jared- dijo el aludido más como una formalidad que como un saludo o respuesta.

Embry nos está buscando-dijo como si fuera lo más importante en estos momentos.

Será después – dije agradecida de deshacerme de él, es decir, me agradaba pero no para estar a solas con él y tener que mantener una conversación.

Lo lamento, te buscare-prometió-adiós.

Me reí, acababa de conocerlo y enserio me agradaba, y me sentí mal porque ese extraño Jared se lo llevaba después de todo era muy misterioso y parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba.

-qué bonita risa, Emily- dijo más alto al llegar al lado de su amigo y esta vez me sorprendí…no me había reído de forma irónica o forzada…era mi primera risa natural desde…hace mucho tiempo…me sorprendí que no me dolieran las mejillas por la falta de costumbre. Fue realmente extraño pero excitante también.

Cuando se fueron, Salí de casa…llevaba caminando más de diez minutos sumida en mis pensamientos por el efecto que Noha había logrado en mi… ¿Qué había sido eso?...creo…que me habían llamado…pero no vi a nadie.

-Emy – volvió a decir una voz más cerca casi en mi oído pero no había nadie, una voz extremadamente conocida pero a la vez diferente y cuando considere que podía ser…mi madre…imposible rechace esa idea de mi mente.

- emy…-nuevamente y esta vez con todas mis fuerzas gire velos y mi sorpresa fue grande…inmensa…

Era mama pero…estaba…pálida…y un escalofrió paso por mi espalda cuando halle sus terribles ojos…rojos.

-Emy, soy yo- dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que no era agradable en absoluto, era malévola. Negué con la cabeza sabiendo que mi voz me fallaría si hablaba, era imposible ella estaba muerta, yo había visto si cadáver, yo la había enterrado 4 metros bajo tierra…ella no era mi madre. El pequeño agujero que poseía desde hace tiempo se ensancho haciéndome sentir un terrible dolor.

-aléjate de ella- amenazo una voz suave y melodiosa atrás mío y a dos pasos se encontraba Sam Cleather. La que mi corazón adolorido creía que era mi madre le gruño mordaz y amenazante también. Le enseño los dientes blancos y perfectos y puso una postura como de cazador.

-esto no es asunto tuyo-le respondió.

- es una habitante de esta ciudad, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño.-dijo casi entre dientes.

- ¿mama?-pregunte bajito…casi sin voz, sin aliento, ella me miro por un segundo antes de echarse a reír.

-olvídalo, nunca lo fui- rio más intensamente, mofándose de mi…estaba comprobado ella no era mi madre. Pero un gemido de dolor se escapó de mi boca y lo calle para dejar de ser débil.

-ella ya no es tu madre- el toco mi hombro. El agujero, tintillo tratando de cobrar vida pero no lo permití…contrólate me decía a mi misma…contrólate…

-oh! Pobre chica-hizo una cara triste- no tienes a tu mami-hizo una voz arrulladora y luego se carcajeo nuevamente. Esa acción me pareció humillante y quise avanzar hacia ella pero Sam me lo impidió.

-es mejor que te vayas verónica- advirtió- y no intentes nada- miro de reojo a otro lugar, seguí su mirada y sus hermanos se acercaban. Cuando volví la vista a verónica ella ya no se encontraba.

-Sam ¿estás bien?- pregunto Roxan aunque intuí que no era necesario que preguntara.

-si-respondió sin la mínima expresión

-¿es que eres idiota acaso?-pregunto la voz de aquella rubia Monic, el solo mirarla causaba en mi un miedo que aborrecía, no tenía que provocar eso en mí.- porque sales a defender a una simple humana…

- no es el momento, Monic- le callo con una estúpida curiosidad le hubiera agradecido que le pegara una bofetada.

- de todas formas se va enterar-dijo arrogante en un murmuro casi inaudible.

Pero mi mente no estaba preocupada por lo que me tuviera que enterar, se concentraba en deducir que era lo que había sucedido hace un instante…y sobre todo… ¿Qué le había sucedido a ella? Y en qué diablos me pasaba que no lograba mover un musculo…estaban congelados en este lugar…

-creo que es mejor que cojas a esa chica parece que se va a desmayar…o a vomitar-dijo el que respondía al nombre de Justin.

Y fui consciente de que temblaba, no podía controlarlo. Sin embargo la chica de aspecto de duende me alzo con una asombrosa fuerza y habilidad como si no pesara nada y comenzó a caminar.

Migue puedes hacer algo para que se calme por favor- dijo ella con voz suave.

Lo intentare- dijo el rubio y parecía como asustado ¿también le había afectado lo de mi madre? Espere a que hiciera algo pero no fue así, por lo contrario empecé a sentir un fuerte sueño y mis músculos empezaron a relajarse pero trate de combatir contra él una extraña me estaba cargando y no sabía cómo, a no sé dónde y era tan pequeña, el mundo estaba loco…sin embargo me venció.

Me desperté por el ruido fastidioso de unas voces de fondo y al abrir los ojos me encontré en un cuarto desconocido, con gran iluminación y hermoso, pero desconocido. Me encontraba en un sillón de cuero, era acogedor tenía una excelente vista por lo que pude divisar desde la gran ventana que había frente a mí, se veía el espeso bosque y todo era tan verde pero esta vez no me molesto simplemente era hermoso. Volví a la realidad cuando recordé que no sabía dónde cielos estaba. Algo en la habitación llamo mi atención, un CD de Debussy, uno de mis favoritos. Me levante dispuesta a tocarlo pensando en que estaba soñando aunque no recordara en que momento me había dormido. Pero en cuanto mi pie toco el suelo golpearon la puerta y de inmediato mis ojos se clavaron en ella, ¿había alguien más?

¿puedo pasar?- pregunto la voz de Roxan

De mi boca no salió sonido alguno, no tenía idea de que sucedida me sentía desorientada, simplemente mis labios estaban sellados. Se abrió la puerta pese a no haber dicho palabra alguna y allí apareció la pequeña figura de Roxan Cleather con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aun me afectaba verle la cara a esa chica, su felicidad no era compatible con mi depresión y dolor que llevaba dentro.

Estas en nuestra casa-dijo sin que la sonrisa se viera afectada- no era seguro que estuvieras sola.

¿Seguro?- dije aun impresionada y adormilada, confundida ¿en su casa? ¿Qué diablos hacía en su casa? ¿Cómo había llegado?

Sí, pero ya que no soy yo la que te lo va a decir… ¿quieres bajar conmigo y conocer el resto de la familia?-pregunto entusiasta

Si te acompaño... ¿ me dirás que sucede?-pregunte suspicaz

Claro-no se negó como pensé que lo haría en lugar de ello sonrió más ampliamente casi me dolían las mejillas de solo verla por lo que desvié la mirada, me tomo con sus frías manos y me llevo hasta la sala. Si hubiera transcurrido un segundo más le hubiera gritado que me soltara al ver por fracasado mi intento por soltarme. Allí se encontraba la familia reunida, tan extraña.

Ella debe ser Emily- soltó la voz de una mujer de cabellos color miel y de ojos dorados. ¿esta familia le gustaba mucho los lentes de contacto? Aguante el impulso de corregirle y que me dijera Emy, mucho más cortó pero ahora no me sentía cómoda bajo la vista de todos esos extraños.

¿Cómo te sientes?- ella era muy joven, tenía un temible aspecto maternal y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

¿Quién eres?-pregunte ahora no me importaba como me sentía, después de terminar de hablar entro un hombre que fácilmente podría ser un actor de películas y que atrás suyo le pisaba los talones Sam Cleather. Este último ya no tenía una mirada llena de hostilidad en sus ojos. Sin embargo aún me sentía incomoda bajo su mira, había un no sé qué en ellos que me hacía sentirme boba. Desvié la mirada hacia la mujer con la que hablaba.

Perdona, soy victoria y él es mi esposo Frank- dijo acercándose al que había entrado con Sam Cleather, era muy compatible con ella. Ahora veía al famoso doctor. Mis ojos se pasaba de sus hijos adoptivos a ellos, eran demasiado jóvenes para ser padres…

¿de dónde conocen a mi madre?-pregunte esta vez a Roxan prefería ver su sonrisa amigable que la sonrisa maternal de victoria. Me hacía más daño de lo esperado. Y no me atrevía hacerle una pregunta directa a Sam al pensar que me miraría de nuevo con esos ojos suyos llenos de odio.

Esto es ridículo- se quejó la chica rubia que parecía una súper modelo y se acercó un poco hacia donde yo estaba- nosotros somos los que hacemos las preguntas aquí. ¿entendiste?- dijo escupiendo las palabras atreves de sus dientes perfectos.

Monic cálmate- le dijo aquel chico Justin tomándola de la mano.

¿ridículo?- pregunte incrédula, ¿era ella quien decía eso?- soy yo la que está en una casa que no conoce cuando todos los adultos al parecer han desaparecido, con una familia extraña donde a varios integrantes parecen querer asesinarme cada vez que me miran y ella…-señale a Roxan- pudo cargarme siendo tan…frágil…si, tal vez sea completamente ridículo- dije todo de una manera de desahogo intentando no pensar también en lo de mi madre. Todos en aquel lugar me miraban como bicho raro con una única excepción que era la de Sam, la suya era más de sorpresa y curiosidad.

Tú has oído lo que dijo…Monic- dijo parpadeando el doctor Frank, no era una pregunta.

Claro, no estoy sorda- le respondí brusca sintiéndome ofendida. ¿Cómo no iba a escuchar su melodiosa y odiosa voz?

¿cómo es posible?, su corazón late lo oigo perfectamente desde aquí- dijo Miguel pero no sabía dónde estaba, le busque con la mirada saliendo detrás de las escalera y me sorprendí a mí misma al ver que se encontraba a una distancia considerable y le oía perfectamente. Pero el… ¿estaba loco también?

¿Cómo que lo oyes?-pregunte con desconfianza ¿esta era una casa de locos?

Que Sam se encargue, yo me voy- dijo la rubia con voz irritada del coraje y lo único que pude hacer fue verlos como boba desaparecer junto con Justin.

¿pasara algo?-pregunto de repente Frank a Roxan, cerró los ojos por un par de segundos y los abrió con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro. ^sí que me molesta su entusiasmo^ pensé.

Es el más indicado- y en medio minuto Sam y yo nos encontrábamos solos en la gran habitación, pero por alguna extraña reacción sentía que no estábamos solos.

¿quieres dar una paseo?-pregunto y casi me da una algo al descubrir que en sus ojos ya no estaba el mismo odio de ayer y también porque me había deslumbrado.

Bien- dije lo más normal que pude ante esa mirada posesiva y autoritaria que me dirigía. Y si quería respuestas tendría que escuchar.

Salimos de aquella gigantesca casa, era muy bonito un verdadero lujo como para alguien de un pueblo así. Dedique unos segundos a contemplarla antes de seguirle los pasos elegantes de Sam. Podía oír claramente un ruido pero no veía su origen. Después de unos minutos se detuvo y se giró hacia mí.

No sé por dónde comenzar- confeso, fue extraño oír su melodiosa voz tan cerca.

Que tal por el principio- dije ansiosa por saber que le sucedía a su familia y en especial a él. Estudio mi rostro por unos minutos pero trate de apartarle la mirada para que continuara.

Hace doscientos años la planta nuclear inicio su funcionamiento- suspiro- creímos que era para bien pero…

¿cómo que ¨ creímos¨?-pregunte interrumpiéndolo confundida.

Ya lo veras, por favor no me interrumpas, te agradecería mucho que fueras de mente abierta…ya entenderás-dijo con suplica en sus ojos, desvié la mirada para que continuara.-…nos equivocamos pronto todo fue un caos y la radiación nos alcanzó a mí y a mi familia…poco a poco todos iban muriendo- abrí y cerré mi boca. ¿este chico estaba loco? ¿Cómo que su familia? Significaría que tenía muchos años, más de los que aparentaba y era obvio que la fuente de la juventud no existía, reprimí un recuerdo de mi madre y dirigí mi mirada al chico nuevamente- mi madre fue la última en morir y le pidió a Frank que hiciera todo lo posible por salvarme, ella sabía de algún modo que él era distinto a cualquier ser humano en el mundo y tras mucho pensarlo…decidió convertirme en uno de los suyos…-de repente callo su relato abruptamente. Por un lado mi cerebro racional me decía que este chico tenía un trauma infantil guardado de hace muchos años por la pérdida de su madre y que hasta ahora daba frutos para inventarse todo y por otro mi lado más perceptivo me decía que el chico no me mentía y que más valía creerle.

¿Qué era Frank?-pregunte esperando una respuesta que tardó en ser dada.

Un vampiro- susurro teniéndome una trampa con sus ojos, le observe tratando de encontrar algo más que seriedad, una chispa de algo de lo que fuera, broma, mofa, pero o fue así solo seriedad. No me mentía. Pero aun así se me hacía difícil creerle, que fuera un vampiro no me aclaraba nada, solo tal vez su belleza inhumana. No tenía idea de porque razón seguía allí parada con ese guapo y extraño chico.

¿puedes decir algo?-dijo preocupado

Demuéstramelo- dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. En un corto parpadeo, en una milésima de segundo…estaba a diez metros de mi-¿Cómo…?

Soy veloz y también-cogió una gruesa rama de un árbol como si fuera un pedazo de pan la partió en dos y mando los pedazos a un extremo del bosque y se estampo contra otro árbol haciendo que este se tambaleara y callera en medio de un estruendoso ruido-…fuerte- completo.

Estaba impresionada, es más estaba fascinada. Alguien que pudiera hacer lo que creía imposible era maravilloso. Después de varios minutos recupere el control de mí. Disimule.

Bien… ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que sucede?-dije en medio de suspiro. Frunció el ceño.

La planta nuclear había sido desactivada hace mucho tiempo pero fue activada recientemente, creemos que por tu…madre- escuche esas últimas palabras y me puse rígida sus ojos volaron siguiendo mi impulso.-como sabrás ella era una doctora de centros nucleares especializada en los laboratorios, ella estudio nuestra especie por un largo año y encontró la manera de volverse parte de ella…al parecer le afecto a su personalidad como lo has visto- mis labios se abrieron un poco para realizar una pregunta pero se cerraron casi de inmediato- habíamos estado encontrando cadáveres con marcas muy poco comunes…-espero mi reacción que fue no inmutarme-…el caso es que han sucedido muchas cosas extrañas y el hecho de que tu mama sea una neófita: una recién vampira, demuestra que ella ha sido la que los ha estado cazando y es la causa de que ahora te estés volviendo una de **nosotros**.

¿Cómo que una de ustedes?-dije-yo no…

Ella inyecto ponzoña de vampiro del laboratorio en tu torrente sanguíneo antes de que activara la planta nuclear. Eso te explica los cambios que hay en ti…

Por eso…por eso…tan veloz-susurre asombrada de que no me estuviera volviendo loca después de todo. En lugar de asustarme cada vez me maravillaba más. El asintió-también…el teléfono en mis manos…

Somos veloces, tenemos una increíble fuerza como para hacer boronas una roca, sentido del olfato y oído muy agudos-dijo con cautela. No menciono nada de lo que sucedió con la rubia perfecta de su hermana a la que no le simpatizaba por eso decidí preguntarle.

¿por esa razón se asombraron de que escuchara lo que ella dijo?-pregunte

Eso confirmo nuestra teoría de lo que había inyectado verónica en tu torrente sanguíneo- hizo una mueca- aunque no sabemos aún porque no puedo leerte la mente…

¿Por qué? ¿Qué?-pregunte asombrada

Veras…algunos de nosotros ¨nacemos¨ con capacidades extra en nuestra nueva vida. Yo por ejemplo soy capaz de leer la mente de las personas sin que se den cuenta-dijo aun prevenido.

¿los demás hacen algo también?-inquirí

Roxan tiene visiones de un futuro alterno y miguel ejerce cierto control sobre el ánimo de los demás.

Y los otros…-

Traen consigo, su belleza, calma, fuerza y amor-dijo

Increíble-susurre

Me parece increíble que no hayas salido corriendo hace mucho después de todo lo que te estoy diciendo. Eres diferente a todos lo humanos-dijo con un tono de voz que no era grosero.

Nunca he encajado con ellos-dije alzando los hombros restándole importancia.

¿Y no vas hacer la pregunta clave?-pregunto estudiando mis ojos tratando de hallar algo que no sabía que era.

¿Cuál?-

¿de qué nos alimentamos?-dijo con voz severa y cuando me miró otra vez lo hizo con ojos gélidos. Parpadeé, todavía confusa. Comprendí su pregunta segundos después.

De qué?- pregunte divertida

Tan tranquila lo dices ¿acaso no temes que te mate?-dijo casi en un gruñido.

No-dije sinceramente- aunque creo que no me equivoco al decir que ustedes son diferentes-dije comparando en mi mente los ojos de mi madre y los de ellos.

No te equivocas-me regalo una sonrisa amable- no alimentamos de animales, nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos un pequeño chiste privado.

¿Podría llegar a verlo?- dije repleta de curiosidad

¡no!- se alarmo- aun sigues siendo humana, nos entregamos por completo a la caza, si llegaras a estar allí no vivirías para contarlo-dijo demasiado serio.

Bueno pero no te enojes- me mofe- es suficiente con el odio que me tienes.

¿a ti?-sonrió y me dio el impulso de darle una bofetada por burlarse de esa manera de mi-no era con trigo- aclaro al ver mi expresión

Si como no-dije entre dientes.

Ya te he dicho que nuestros sentidos son muy sensibles y el olfato no se queda atrás y ese día tu sangre…fue el aroma más dulce que hubiera olido jamás, era demasiado tentador, eras como mi demonio encarnado y pensé que no podía controlarme y me odiaba por ser lo que soy, una persona normal te hubiera hablado, no te hubiera tratado de aquella desfavorable manera…-comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido como para entenderle.

Cálmate ya entendí- dije un poco extrañada con su comportamiento- y ¿ahora cómo es que no te causo lo mismo?

El triunfo de la mente sobre la materia- hizo una sonrisa torcida.

Eso explica mucho- dije con ironía

No quiero hacerte daño- simplifico alzando los hombros restándole importancia- y ahora que sé que no tendré…- se calló de repente y oímos claramente cómo se acercaba alguien y dirigí mi vista al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Minutos después de no ver nada surgió una figura masculina.

Emily- dijo el chico que había conocido hoy.

¿Noha?- fruncí el ceño confundida- ¿Qué haces aquí?- vacilo en su lugar.

Te dije que te buscaría- explico con una sonrisa.

Me refiero al hecho de que razón tienes para estar es este mismo lugar- dije en una mueca.- además, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

En cuatro patas- murmuro Sam a mi lado.

¿Por qué dices eso?-inquirí girándome para mirarle mientras Noha me miraba con confusión

Es otra parte de la historia y del mundo que nos rodea…

POV SAM: REVELACION

Mi padre Frank Cleather un reconocido doctor de la ciudad de portland había estado averiguando las intenciones de Verónica desde hace pocos años. Al parecer esta mujer se había interesado demás por nuestra especie, había sido la primera humana a la que le revelamos nuestro secreto, de lo que realmente era mi familia. Nos estudió por varios años pero un día sin razón alguna dejo de hacerlo y corto todo contacto con nosotros.

Tenía información valiosa de nuestro mundo ya que me había negado a decirle lo que hacíamos Roxan y yo. Solo sabía lo que podía hacer Miguel. Ella no era de mi agrado sus pensamientos siempre fueron irrelevantes para mí, solo casi al final me di cuenta que sí que pensaba las cosas y que si no me concentraba bien no lograba leerla bien. Unas semanas antes de su casi desaparición mi padre y yo nos dimos cuenta de que tenía malas intenciones. Su esposo divaga entre la idea de que había perdido la razón o que simplemente lo había dejado de amar. Mi trabajo había sido vigilarlo, nunca me acerque lo suficiente para darme cuenta de los pensamientos de la hija que tenían en común y tampoco para saber cómo olía. Jamás en los años de nuestra existencia olimos algo tan exquisito y tentador.

Supimos que Verónica había muerto tiempo después y nuestras preocupaciones se hicieron más grandes cuando fuimos a revisar su tumba en la que debía de yacer. No estaba su cuerpo y había rastros de vampiro, creímos que las cosas empeorarían puesto que si era una neófita y estaba en nuestra zona sería demasiado peligroso para los humanos. No temíamos a que no lo pudiéramos controlar, temíamos a que estuviera acompañada. Los neófitos en su primer año suelen ser más fuertes que cualquier otro vampiro mayor.

Pero no ocurrió nada durante dos aburridos años en los que aparentamos estar estudiando. Hasta que empezamos a hallar sangre y cadáveres humanos con marcas nada comunes en nuestra especie.

La imagen que me había brindado mi padre era una mezcla entre un lobo y un vampiro, era un dibujo realizado por la misma Verónica. Ella en su manía de conocimiento soñó con el perfeccionismo. Temíamos a que estuviera haciendo un ejército de neófitos. En la madrugada fuimos testigos de cómo reactivaban la planta nuclear perseguí a verónica pero esta parecía despreocupada, ella se había convertido en un vampiro muy escurridiza y se notaba que había seguido sus instintos sus ojos rojos hacían lo evidente: dieta humana.

La seguí a casa de su ex esposo y antes de que llegara la radiación salió veloz. No me preocupe de seguirla en cambio entre en aquella casa y en la sala el cuerpo de Emily me acerque alarmado pero oía claramente su corazón y parecía no estar herida. Me debatí entre levantarla o no del suelo por varios minutos puesto que no quería dañarla, ni mucho menos que su olor me obligara hacer una cosa mucho peor.

Mi heroína en bandeja de plata: yo el adicto monstruo y ella mi droga. Saque de mi mente esa idea y me mentalice en pensar otra cosa, ella era tan frágil, tan delicada como un copo de nieve y muy hermosa por supuesto. Me dedique en pensar en ello en cuidarla y no dañarla. Con ese pensamiento en mi mente la levante del suelo acogiéndola en mis brazos delicadamente y la lleve a su cuarto contemplándola dormir. La observe durante mucho tiempo…hasta que amaneció. Se había pasado rápidamente el tiempo y me halle sorprendido al descubrir que no había sido tan malo como de haberlo imaginado anteriormente. Tras un respiro de aquel dulce aroma Salí de la habitación mi familia ya debería estar preocupada por mi evidente tardanza.

En cuanto llegue con mi familia solo tuve que ver sus rostros para saber que se habían preocupado, solo en algunos casos.

Les dije que tu control es estupendo-se limitó a decir Roxan antes de abandonar la habitación con Miguel.

¿Qué hacías con esa chica humana?-pregunto Victoria.

Solo me aseguraba de que estuviera bien, Verónica…-los insultos mentales de Monic me sorprendieron un poco- solo no pasó nada, la chica estaba inconsciente.

Eso ya lo sabemos- dijo un poco exasperado Justin- la pregunta es ¿porque no nos llamaste sabiendo como huele para ti esa chica?- me miró fijamente.

Justin- le reprendió Victoria.

El triunfo de la mente sobre la materia-dije con una sonrisa optimista.

Explícame eso Sam- dijo Frank

Logre contenerme a pesar de la sed que tenía gracias a que con tan solo pensar en no hacerle daño, en lo frágil que se ve-dije

¿Ya no te da sed?- pregunto Justin

Claro que sí, pero está bajo control.-dije alzando los hombros.

¿Qué quería encontrar en esa casa?-pregunto Monic insultándome mentalmente- es lo que interesa-¨una simple humana no¨ agrego en su mente.

No lo sé- fruncí el ceño ignorando su ultimo pensamiento- tal vez quería ver a su hija.

¿Estaba herida?- pregunto Frank.

No-dije inmediatamente

De igual manera seguiremos con el plan- dijo dándome la respuesta en su mente en lo que se refería a un plan.

Mi padre tenía planeado pedir ayuda a los licántropos. Para mí me parecía una idea realmente irritante, no teníamos buena relación con ellos era criaturas detestables según nos habían contado Miguel que era el más experimentado en casos como estos, había viajado por el mundo casi toda su nueva vida topándose con muchas rarezas en su camino.

¨Roxan y tú son los más indicados para realizar esta importante reunión¨ me dijo en sus pensamientos Frank. Asentí. No teníamos elección, éramos muy pocos si nuestra suposición de un ejército de vampiros era real.

Partimos al lugar de encuentro una vez el jefe de los licántropos accedió a nuestro encuentro. Ya casi llegábamos al lugar donde era nuestra reunión y Roxan estaba preocupada por que no podía ver lo que ocurriría y sus pensamientos eran cada vez más pesimistas.

-controla tus pensamientos-suplique al mismo tiempo que escuchaba otros nuevos: ¨es linda hay algo en ella¨ pensó el lobo y la imaen clara de Emily embargo mis pensamientos, teníamos que darnos prisa los lobos no sabían controlarse. Le podía hacer daño. Me horrorice ante ese pensamiento.

-apúrate- murmure antes de acelerar el paso, ella no dudo.

Al estar cerca de la escena caminamos como humanos y salimos a la vista de Emily y el lobo llamado Noha.

La chica en cuanto me vio se le acelero el pulso y se quería ir inmediatamente.

No tienes porque- dijo el lobo ¨ ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Claro que sí, esos vampiros podrían herirla¨ se regañó mentalmente. Si supiera que él era el verdadero peligro.

Estaba muy urgida, seguramente la habría asustado bastante el día anterior como para arriesgarse a estar en el mismo espacio que yo. Pero era lo mejor en este momento a pesar de que me pude controlar la noche anterior no quería arriesgar las cosas, aun mas con un licántropo rondado. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente no pude evitar murmurar: ¨no debería una humana estar con un perro¨- lo suficientemente bajo como para que ningún humano lo lograra oír. El lobo me dirigió una mirada envenenada¨ mira quién habla, huele horrible¨ pensó. Pero la chica nos dejó sorprendidos al susurrar en respuesta a mi comentario. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Ella no debió haberme oído, debió continuar con su camino sin inmutarse. Mis preguntas no tuvieron respuesta, ella desapareció de nuestra vista demasiado pronto.

¿Cómo te escucho?-dijo Roxan a mi lado sacándome de mi asombro, tenía la nariz ligeramente arrugada y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta del apestoso hedor que emanaba del Lobo Noha.

Es lo de menos, después de todo es hija de verónica-dije sin verla, con mi vista fija en el lobo.

Creo que eso no fue a lo que vinimos- anuncio nuestro compañero lobo.

Ya sabes lo que ha ocurrido, cuento con que mi padre les ha dado suficiente información, todo se debe a Verónica, neófitos se han creado y pronto vendrán a comer y no somos los suficientes para detenerlos y arrasar con los pocos humanos que quedan y en realidad sus…habilidades nos serian de gran ayuda- dije rápido al chico le costaba concentrarse pero mantenía su posición arrogante con los brazos cruzados.

Nos encargaremos…-dijo pensando en destruir todos los vampiros, con su postura arrogante.

No, debemos trabajar juntos o pueden haber más de un muerto- anuncio Roxan ¨no voy a poder ver lo que sucederá pero vale la pena¨ pensó ella con tranquilidad.- eso incluye también a Emily, por cierto. Es su madre la que intentara matar.

¿Ella?- pregunto revelando su verdadero yo, preocupado por la chica ¨ ella es tan débil, delgada…y aún no he descubierto que es lo que tiene¨ pensó.- Esta bien, no prometo que mis amigos los ataquen son nuestros instintos- dijo evitando enseñar los dientes en señal de amenaza ¨ni yo¨ pensó por ultimo.

Nos sabemos comportar, seremos pacíficos si ustedes lo son- dije también advirtiéndole de que nosotros no nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados.

Reunámonos esta noche- dijo otra vez asumiendo su postura de informante.

Perfecto!- dijo Roxan ¨ no voy a poder ver pero vale la pea molestar un poco a Monic ¨pensó

Les diré luego el lugar y la hora tengo que consultar primero algunas cosas con la manada- se metió a los árboles para transformarse y se fue.

Veo que sabes porque no lo vez-comente al oír los pensamientos de Roxan a mi lado.

Son híbridos, así que no lo puedo ver, en cambio veo a los vampiros por soy una y a los humanos porque fui una- sonrió alegre por su descubrimiento.

Eres muy vanidosa- le dije continuando nuestro camino despacio.

Eres muy gruñón- inquirió pero cambio de tema- ¿sabes porque esa chica nos odia?

Cualquiera me odiaría por la forma en la que me comporte- negué con la cabeza-lo que no comprendo es como nos oyó…

Tal vez fue…- paro bruscamente y su mirada se puso fija en un punto fijo, me vasto con saber que sucedería para salir corriendo al saber que Emily estaba acorralada por verónica.

Llamare a los demás- alcance a oír a unas cien yardas de ella.

Llegue en menos de 30 segundos, la tenía perfectamente acorralada lista para atacar, mi rabia estaba encendiéndose.

Aléjate de ella- su reacción era inesperada ella quería que estuviéramos allí pero siguió con su actuación. Me gruño.

No es asunto tuyo- me enseño los dientes. Tomando la postura amenazante de nuestra especie: inclinándose un poco hacia delante dispuesta a saltar y atacar. No podía permitir que se diera una pelea con Emily en medio y opte por distraerla.

Es una habitante de la ciudad- dije para puntualizar que protegíamos a los humanos- no voy a permitir que le hagas daño.- se le hizo agua la boca cuando imagino tomar a la chica y beber su sangre…

¿mama?- interrumpió sus delirios Emily ¨hice bien mi papel cree que soy su madre¨ mofo y se carcajeo fuertemente.

Olvídalo nunca lo fui- se rio más pensando en hacerle daño una vez más. Eso fue lo más odioso que había presenciado.

Ella ya no es tu mama- le dije tocando su hombro suavemente como si se tratara de una porcelana en forma de consuelo y apoyo, un acto muy humano que me sorprendió.

¡ oh! Pobre chica- hizo una cara triste falsa, planeando más insultos- ¿no tienes a tu mami?- cualquier humano le hubiera creído de no ser por la risa que lanzo cuando termino de hablar. Emily quiso avanzar hacia ella, verónica lo sintió y paro instantáneamente de reír e iba atacarla y agarre firme su brazo impidiendo que avanzara.

Es mejor que te vayas verónica- amenace al borde de iniciar una pelea con ella, no quería que siguiera burlándose de esa manera tan descarada, fue en ese momento cuando escuche la voz mental de Roxan estaban a tres segundos de llegar- y no intentes nada- mire de reojo en la dirección donde aparecerían mis hermanos, se dio por vencida y se fue de inmediato del lugar éramos muchos para ella sola.

Sam, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Roxan haciendo un acto humano, haciéndola quedar más rara.

Si- admití sin mucho fervor

¿es que eres idiota acaso?-pregunto Monic, la ¨dulce Monic¨ estaba hecha una furia ya que podía hablar he insultarme a la vez en su mente- porque sales a defender a una humana…

Monic no es el momento-la interrumpí no estaba de humor para sus absurdos celos por Emily.

De todas formas se va a enterar- dijo y se cruzó de brazos como la niña caprichosa que siempre había sido.

Es mejor que cojas a esa chica, parece que se va a desmayar...-dijo Justin haciéndome salir de mis cavilaciones con Monic ¨o a vomitar¨ pensó hizo un gesto de asco al que le reste importancia. Ella temblaba pero aún no estaba seguro de poder tomarla entre mis brazos estando consiente…o en estado de Shock podía herirla y eso era lo que menos quería. Roxan la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo con facilidad sin ninguna resistencia por parte de Emily ¨por ahora yo me encargo hermanito¨ pensó ¨cálmate¨ me sonrió.

Miguel ¿puedes hacer algo para que se calme?- esta vez refiriéndose a Emily. Le pregunto al menos indicado ya que sentía toda la confusión de los sentimientos de la chica y estaba desesperándose.

Lo intentare- dijo tratando de hacerla dormir y de no oler su intensa sangre, se concentró mientras caminábamos como humanos dirigiéndonos a nuestro hogar para dar aviso a Frank. Emily le dio bastante lucha pero al final cuando miguel estuvo a punto de rendirse ella cedió y se durmió.

Por fin- dijo Monic molesta de no poder correr libremente y aparentar ser humana en estos momentos. Nos movimos velozmente entre el bosque y en un par de minutos llegamos a casa. Sorprendimos a Frank y Victoria con nuestra llegada y la de Emily explicándoles lo sucedido mientras Roxan dejaba descansando a Emily en mi habitación y después nos reunimos en la gran sala para escuchar el diagnostico de Frank después de revisar el estado de Emily.

Y no podía creer lo que su mente me mostraba.

Eso no puede ser- musite medio histérico, medio aterrado.

Habla ya Frank-le suplico victoria.

Está bien- dijo dando un suspiro de resignación- al parecer verónica no tenía planeado ¨matar¨ a Emily como creímos…todo lo contrario está haciendo un experimento con ella…le inyecto una dosis mejorada de ponzoña de vampiro, es casi la misma ponzoña que un día le dio Sam para sus explicaciones e investigaciones solo que no sé exactamente lo que le ha añadido a la formula- todos pararon de respirar, no es que lo necesitemos, fue por la sorpresa- esa ponzoña corre por las venas de Emily volviéndola poco a poco como nosotros- eso explicaba su gran capacidad de oído- verónica tratara de probar su experimento…tenemos que estar atentos y alguien debe cuidar de Emily tiempo permanente…puede asustarse con sus cambios…y…hay que decirle la verdad-concluyo.

¿Qué?-se exalto Monic- eso no puede hacerse Frank

Es lo mejor-dijo respondiéndole con cariño pero no estando de acuerdo con ella.

Entonces…yo no lo hare-frunció el ceño y apretó los puños echando chispas.

No cuenten con migo tal vez la asustaría y eso no queremos ¿verdad?-dijo Justin pero todos sabíamos que si lo hacía le haría muy mal con Monic.

Yo lo haría pero no me creería, después de todo soy más grande que ella-dijo victoria, no me gustaba el camino por donde iba esta conversación.

Creo que es mejor que se lo diga Sam, las cosas estarán bien-dijo Roxan y yo gruñí.

Podría hacerle daño-dije poniéndome nervioso

Lo harás bien- sonrió

Confió en ti-dijo Frank

Todos lo hacemos-confirmo victoria, era una confianza que no merecía.

Va a despertar en 5 segundos-anuncio Roxan y rio un poco antes de subir deprisa a mi habitación.

Sam, primero debo hablar contigo-dijo Frank y salimos de la casa.


	2. POV EMILY

¿QUE ES EL INFIERNO? realmente no lo sé pero tal vez un infierno sería lo más parecido a mi vida...si...fue lo que hizo ella que me dejo marcada de por vida y sin la capacidad de volver a sentirme feliz, de volver a amar...  
>Pero ni en mis más espeluznantes sueños me imagine lo que mi nuevo hogar iba a causar para aquellos sentimientos.<br>Odio era la única palabra que se acomodaba perfectamente a mi personalidad.  
>Imaginarme un mundo sin adultos y sin niños pequeños no lo había hecho...un mundo lleno de estúpidos adolescentes...lo estaba por vivir.<br>UN SECRETO  
>UNA MUERTE FALSA<br>ADOLESCENTES  
>Y CIRCUNSTANCIAS EXTRAÑAS...ME RODEAN.<br>Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿cómo sería el mundo con solo adolescentes?...bueno, la escuela sería algo parecido a ese mundo, con los bravucones dominando a los indefensos, las chicas preocupadas por su físico nets... ¿ya se hacen una idea?...si, por mucho que queramos negarlo las cosas funcionarían muy mal. Pero si a pesar de estas circunstancias le agregamos que a los chicos y chicas les están pasando cosas extrañas y que no están solos ¿qué sucedería?.  
>Bueno tal vez lo que la mayoría de adolescentes imagina ser el paraíso no es tan bueno, un mundo sin adultos podría traer graves consecuencias.<br>Emily: una chica con desórdenes alimenticios se ve envuelta en una serie de sucesos extraños que día por día se van descubriendo, no imaginaba estar en tal situación. De piel pálida, ojos cafés, cabello castaño y se cubre con una actitud osca para que no le hagan daño.  
>Sam: un chico de la alta sociedad que no veía más allá de su inteligencia, pero que tiene una forma de vida bastante peculiar terminara detestando más que nunca su secreto familiar.<br>Vidas humanas están en riesgo, niños grandes adultos jóvenes atrapados en estas dos categorías...pero será lo de menos cuando descubran que fue lo que hizo desaparecer a los adultos…


	3. LA HISTORIA DE EMILY

PRIMER ENCUENTRO

¿Como se llama a la persona que se sumerge en su propio infierno?...realmente no lo se, pero algo parecido a un infierno era mi vida desde hace dos años...desde que mama murió...no ha sido lo mejor...si, es lo que hizo ella lo que me dejo marcada de por vida, mi infierno personal comenzó ese fatídico día:  
>Estudiaba en la mañana y por lo general en las tardes no salia, pero todo cambio cuando mi padre decidió le amaba de eso no había duda y se sumergió en la depresión: no comía, no quería hablar y en ocasiones era violenta, no salia, no trabajaba simplemente se la pasaba en su habitación llorando y padre solo se comunicaba con migo, le pregunte muchas veces ¿por que se fue? y el solo contestaba con un ¨no lo entenderías ¨Mi madre tiempo después mostro signos de recuperarse pero cuando nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial buscando cosas para mi gusto se quedo como una estatua mirando fijamente en un punto, seguí la dirección de su mirada y en ese instante, en ese pequeño segundo comprendí la razón de mi padre.<br>llevaba en sus brazos un bebe!y a su lado una mujer que le regalaba un abrazo y un beso en los labios, eso había dolido como una daga al corazón.  
>Mire a mama y en sus ojos vi reflejada la ira y el dolor sus lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas que antes tenían regreso todo se desmorono ella volvió a su encierro y lloraba constantemente. Un día al llegar a casa fue la peor tarde de todas: mi padre me esperaba en la puerta.<br>- Hija que bueno que has llegado- dijo con alivio  
>-¿que haces aquí?-dije furiosa- mama se pondrá mal si te ve...<br>-ella me llamo-dijo interrumpiéndome dejandome con la boca abierta.  
>-que?- dije incrédula<br>-si. me dijo que se iba a un lugar mejor y que me hiciera cargo de ti- dijo confuso por mi ignorancia del tema.  
>-mama..se...fue?-dije con dolor tratando de que no se me fuera el aliento, respire profundamente, era fuerte no me tienen que afectar las cosas y mucho menos delante de el.<br>-si, no te dijo?-pregunto tratando de acercase a mi, levanto su mano para tocarme...  
>-NO!-se lo impedí apartandome- no me toques por que esto es tu culpa.<br>Abrí la puerta de la casa dejando la maleta en la sala y me dirigí a buscar a mi madre a un incrédula de que me hubiera abandonado, aunque algo dentro de mi me decía que no la buscara...en la mesa había un papel maltratado con mi nombre, lo tome en mis manos y lo abrí cuidadosamente:

QUERIDA HIJA:  
>Lamento todo lo que paso pero no podía soportar un día mas de dolor y mi decisión no es por tu culpa ni la de tu padre...simplemente es mía. Solo deseo salir de este mundo.<br>TE AMO.

Sus palabras quedaron retumbando en mi mente, seguí a mi padre a la habitación principal, el abrió la puerta pero estaba demasiado oscuro, encendí la luz y lo que vimos sorprendió a mi cerebro que me hizo caer de rodillas al piso.  
>Un llanto desgarrador e incontrolable inundo la habitación, me pregunte de donde provenía el sonido, pues solo veía a mi padre caminar como zombie hacia la cama...el la vio y toco su cuerpo frió...la tristeza la mato...<br>-¿que has hecho?-le oí susurrar.

Sobre una tumba fría el lloro su dolor mas yo aun seguía culpándolo de todo lo sucedido...y lo que alguna vez fue amor en amargura se volvió.

Fui obligada a mudarme con mi padre y su nueva familia, trataba de no pasármela en la casa, trataba de estar lo menos posible reunida con esa familia por que no era la mía. Las peleas y discusiones aumentaban todos los días con mi ¨Padre¨ , el alimento ya no me parecía tan bueno y duraban pocos minutos en mi estomago ya que sin que nadie se diera cuenta vomitaba aquella detestable comida que me brindaba aquella mujer, pensé que lo tenia controlado pero pronto todo lo que comía iba directo al drenaje, pero no me importaba nadie se daba cuenta, ademas no tenia amigos, me gustaba estar sola y solo así me sentía en paz.  
>Mi padre me cambio de colegio con la idea de que hiciera amigos y allí fue donde comenzó todo...<p>

Mi primer día de clases comenzó bien, nadie me notaba, sentía que me mezclaba con los demás pues llevaba una chaqueta con capucha...pero en cuanto me la quite fue el error mas grande, las miradas se dirigieron a mi como un imán, las primeras clases fueron soportables pero en el receso sentía dos mil ojos enzima, solo tome una botella de limonada y me senté en la mesa mas lejana de todo el mundo.  
>Trate de tranquilizarme tomándome un sorbo de aquella botella, coloque mi bolso en la otra silla dando a entender que no quería tener a nadie cerca mio. Y fue allí cuando los vi por primera vez.<p>

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos ellos tenían delante una bandeja de me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.

No se parecían en lo mas mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, mas alto y delgado, era igual de musculoso y tenia el cabello color ultimo era desgarbado, menos corpulento y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenia un aspecto mas juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en lugar de estudiantes.  
>Las chicas eran polos mas alta era escultural. Tenia una figura preciosa, del tipo que sale en la portada del numero dedicado a trajes de baño de alguna revista, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima solo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su chica baja tenia aspecto de duendecillo de fracciones finas, un pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y un negro intenso.<p>

Aun así todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes mas pálidos de cuantos vivían en esta ciudad. Mas pálidos que yo que era albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos y ojeras malvas, similares al de los hematomas.  
>Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices al igual que el resto de sus fracciones eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.<p>

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no lograba apartar la mirada.

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros tan diferentes y tan similares a la vez, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las paginas retocadas de una revista de moda o pintadas por un artista antiguo como el semblante de un á difícil decidir quien era el mas bella, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada unos de los otros también del resto de los estudiantes y de cual quier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica mas pequeña se levanto con la bandeja- el refresco sin abrir y la manzana sin morder- y se alejo con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado.  
>Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemple vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a la que había considerado posible. Mire rápidamente a los otros que permanecían sentados inmóviles.<br>¿quienes son esos? me pregunte mentalmente.  
>Y de repente, mientras echaba una hojeada para preguntarle a alguien volví la vista hacia ellos, el mas delgado y de aspecto mas juvenil, miro atrás de mi durante una fracción de segundo y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron en los míos.<br>El desvió la mirada rápidamente, aun mas deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si el que estuviera atrás mio hubiera pronunciado su nombre y el pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado sus ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.

Avergonzada mire atrás mio y había una chica que rió tontamente y fijo su mirada en la mesa, igual que yo. se acerco a mi con una amable sonrisa.  
>-Hola, me llamo laura- estendio su mano, a pesar de que no quería hablar con nadie le respondí.<br>-Hola-estendi mi mano estrechando la suya- Emily...  
>-Un gusto- respondió y dirigió una mirada furtiva a los chicos que hace un momento miraba y luego a mi.<br>-Sabes quienes son?- pregunte demasiado curiosa como para quedarme callada.  
>- son Sam y Justin Cleather, y Monic y Miguel Betarmeth. La que se acaba de parar se llama Roxan Cleather; todos viven con el doctor Cleather- me respondió con un hilo de voz.<br>-Es muy generoso por parte de los Cleather cuidar a todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes-dije después de recordar que en algún lado ya había oído de el doctor que tenia venti muchos y treinta y pocos.  
>- supongo que si- admitió Laura muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que no le caían muy bien, por algún motivo. Por las miradas que lanzaba a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos, luego, como si eso disminuyera la bondad de aquel doctor agrego-: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cleather no puede tener hijos.<br>Mientras manteníamos esa conversación, dirigí una mirada furtiva a aquella extraña familia y no habían probado bocado.  
>-siempre han vivido en la ciudad?-pregunte<br>-no-dijo con una voz que daba a entender que debía ser obvio incluso para una recién llegada como yo- se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde un lugar desde alaska.

Experimente una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y desde luego no la mas interesante.  
>Uno de los Cleather, el mas joven, levanto la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.<br>- quien es chico del pelo cobrizo?- pregunte mirándolo de refilon. Seguía observandome, pero no con la boca abierta como los demá rostro reflejo una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.  
>- Se llama guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del colegio le parece lo bastante guapa- dijo con desdén en una muestra clara de pregunte cuando la habría mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa, la sola idea de disfrutar de la compañía de una persona como esas me era iró le mire de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas como si también estuviera sonriendo.<p>

Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. El que respondía al nombre de Sam no volvió a verme.

Permanecí en la mesa con laura mas tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día y darle motivos a mi padre para segura que para tener paz tenia que hacer amistad...Laura me ayudaría con ello, no necesitaba a nadie mas en mi lista de amigos.  
>Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. Tal vez había terminado el tema de conversación pero era cómodo para mi así.Nada mas al entrar a clase Laura fue a sentarse a una mesa de dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior color negro, exactamente igual al de mi otro colegio.<br>Yo compartía mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas salvo una. Reconocí a Sam Cleather que estaba sentado cerca al pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.  
>Lo mire de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme con el profesor y que este firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo mas extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, aparte la vista y aunque por mucho que lo odiara me sonroje una vez mas. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar a una de las mesas, la chica que se sentaba allí solto una risita.<br>Me había dado cuenta de que tenia los ojos negros como el carbón.  
>El señor Banner me firmo el comprobante y me entrego un libro evitándose toda esa tontería de la presentació que no íbamos a llevar muy supuesto no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a el, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada un me tenia un poco alce la vista cuando deposite el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclino en dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. Deje caer mi pelo sobre el hombro para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intente prestar atención al profesor. Por desgracia la clase verso sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tome apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.<br>No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a travez del pelo al extraño chico que tenia al lado. No me ayuda en el asunto de mi ira.

El no relajo aquella postura envarada: sentado al borde de la silla, lo mas lejos posible de mi, durante toda la clase.  
>La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre su muslo. Se había remangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el ante brazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado de sus hermanos.<br>La lección parecía prolongarse mucho mas que las otras. ¿ se debían a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No la abrió. Continuo sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.  
>¿ que le pasaba? ¿ se comportaba habitualmente de esa forma? cuestione mi opinión sabre la actitud de Laura durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado, este chico estaba loco.<br>No podía tener que ver con migo. No me conocía de nada.

Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez mas y lo lamente. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos tan negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de el, cruzo por mi mente aquella frase: " si las miradas matasen"

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Sam Cleather abandono su asiento. Se levanto con garbo de espaldas de mi. Era mucho mas alto que de lo que yo pensaba, cruzo por la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.

Me quede petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida como se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No había derecho. Empece a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lagrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enojaba, una costumbre humillante. Pero rechace esa idea, hace mucho que no podía derramar lagrimas por nadie.

- Eres Emily Denali ¿no?- me pregunto una voz masculina.  
>Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió unasonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal.<br>-Emy- corregí con una sonrisa falsa, no quería empezar con mas enemigos.  
>- Me llamo Mike, ¿ necesitas que te ayude a encontrar tu siguiente clase?<br>-voy al gimnasio y creo que lo puedo encontrar- trate de zafarme.  
>- Es también mi siguiente clase<br>Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña. Fuimos juntos. Hablaba hasta por los codos e hizo el gasto de la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en california hasta los diez años por eso entendía como me sentía ante la ausencia del sol. Resulto ser la persona mas agradable que había conocido aquel día.  
>Pero cuando íbamos entrando al gimnasio pe pregunto:<br>-oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Sam Cleather o que? jamas lo había visto comportarse de ese modo

Tierra tragame, pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que había notado su actitud y al parecer, aquel no era el comportamiento habitual de Sam Cleather. Decidí hacerme la tonta.  
>-¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en el laboratorio?- pregunte sin malicia.<br>-Si- respondió- tenia cara como de dolor o algo parecido.  
>-No lo se- respondí- no he hablado con el<br>-Es un tipo raro- Mike se demoro a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario.- si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo si hubiera hablado contigo.  
>Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no basto para disminuir mi enfado.<br>El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación Fisica, me consiguió un uniforme pero no me obligo a usarlo esa clase. En mi otro colegio solo teníamos que asistir dos años a educación fisica. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria. Portlan era mi infierno personal en el mas literal de los sentidos.  
>Al fin sonó la campana y me dirigí a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover pero el viento era mas frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.<br>Estuve a punto de darme media vuelta e irme cuando entre en la cálida oficina. Sam Cleather se encontraba de pie, en frente del escritorio. Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer no me había oido entrar. Me apoye contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme.  
>Estaba discutiendo con ella en voz profunda y agradable, intentaba cambiar la clase de biología de la sexta hora a cualquier otra.<br>No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía ser otro lió totalmente distinto. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una adversion tan intensa y repentina contra mi.  
>La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alboroto los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limito a andar hasta el escritorio y deposito una nota sobre los papeles y salio pero Sam Cleather se envaro y se giro, su agraciado rostro parecía ridiculo, parecía traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizo el bello de los brazos. La mirada no duro mucho mas de dos segundos pero me heló la sangre en las venas mas que el gélido viento. Se giro hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con su voz aterciopelada:<br>-bueno no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda- se giro sobre si mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.  
>-¿como te fue en tu primer día?- pregunto la gentil señora.<p> 


End file.
